Mechanical Love
by SppeedTMX
Summary: While resting from a day out with his fire team, a Warlock decides to open up to a fellow female Guardian. Narrative Study, kinda. No longer a Oneshot. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_I approached this fic as a sort of narrative study, which I assume didn't turn out that awesome. Nonetheless for my records its id is:_

_Relationship Dynamic Study I (RDS I) : Human/Robotic_

_In terms of reviews, along with the standard mix I wouldn't mind knowing if the conversation flowed well._

_Does it make sense with the context of Destiny and beyond? Is this a healthy conversation? Did it have an acceptable resolution?_

_Does this need any continuation to resolve anything that seems unfinished or vague?_

_Any-who if this turns out to an enjoyable read: thank you. If the whole thing is a steaming pile, please tell me why._

* * *

><p>"There I was, surrounded by Vex, their numbers too massive to count! I stood fast, with the holy item the Speaker entrusted me with retrieving; I gathered every bit of Void light I had left within me as their demonic battle cry shook the valley. And thus ignited the most impressive Ward of Dawn I've ever constructed! The hordes rushed towards me as I slammed in the last clip to my rifle. I brought down the machines in droves as they tried of force their way into my barrier-"<p>

The eloquent and no doubt slightly exaggerated story of the boisterous Titan was interrupted as one of his comrades raised his hand.

The Titan's turquoise face couldn't help but produce a small smile. The little human was young; he'd only been a Guardian for almost a year. But anyone be damned if they knew a more clever, if not innocence Warlock that truly cared for his fellow man.

"Can we, um, maybe not use the specific term 'machine'?" he asked timidly, his glance darted to their fire team's leader before settling back on the Titan.

His comrade in arms gave him a peculiar glance before continuing his tale.

"Where was I?"

"You were tellin' about when you 'ad just ran outta ammo and was getting tha poop beatin' out of ya before me an' Bristol had ta come save yer lame ass." came the hardy and extremely drunken voice of a female Guardian.

"That is most certainly not how it happened." the Titan huffed glaring at the two other members of their group.

"Yeah, no shit, we killed most a the Vex." the woman said with a laugh just as she slipped from her stool. But before her form could touch the ground, the mighty arms of their sixth fire team member caught her.

"Maybe I should just take her home, it is getting late." the Guardian said with a sigh as he stood up cradling the inebriated human.

"Perhaps that is for the best." said a towering Exo as he gathered up the woman's auto rifle and helmet.

"Hey...HEY BRISTOL don't be touchin' ma shit." she spat before the last tugs of unconsciousness took her.

"We're gonna get going, see you in the morning." the awoken male said as he carried her out of the bar.

"Yes, have a good night friends." Bristol nodded gathering up the rest of the woman's equipment and stepping out of sight.

"Well I supposed it is late" the Titan said as he stood. "Perhaps later I can finish my story of dashing heroism on the lands of Venus."

"Mh, hm." the Warlock replied with a skeptical smirk.

"See! Alas they poison your mind with lies and fabrication Raj." her exclaimed, "Soon we rectify this predicament with proper tales of my _solo _exploits in field. But for now I bid thee farewell."

The Titan bowed theatrically before giving Raj a small pat on the shoulder and the fire team leader a snappy salute.

As he left the bar, she stood, walking toward the couch where the Titan had been sitting. Raj watched her as she picked up a small tablet that lay on a nearby table. She placed it on the small round coffee table before dropping down on the seat.

"Rave." she spoke, summoning her ghost. The mechanical spectre appeared near her head, its angular body moving about as if stretching after a long slumber.

"These files are damaged, see if you can piece them back into something that's readable." the Guardian demanded.

"Something on your mind?" the ghost chuckled as its blue light began to scan the tablet.

"Yeah, why the sudden adherence to machines being called machines Raj?" she said without looking up.

The young Warlock still jumped in his seat from being suddenly addressed. He looked at the woman that sat across from him, he tried once to respond before quickly biting it down.

"You shouldn't show sympathy to our enemies, they will show you no such respect." she added before looked up at her fellow Guardian.

"It's not that," he quickly replied, his eyes darting away from hers.

"Then what is the issue? You know I won't tolerate such things on my fire team." she growled.

Raj instantly looked up, "NO, no its nothing that would make you consider that. Trust me. You know I take my role here as a Guardian very seriously."

"I know Raj, that why you're one of the few I can count on. But that's why I'm questioning your new found concern for the Vex."

"It's not the Vex, really. It's just...I...recently I've come to, or I think I've come to a realization about-"

"Machines?" she finished.

"Yes." he said with a sigh.

"So, humor me. What's the epiphany that's got you so rattled."

"It's about you, Nila"

"What? About exos? True we are technically machines, I don't-"

"You are not a machine!" Raj interrupted loudly, drawing an odd glance from his team leader.

"You can't be...there's so much more to you than just wires and programming."

"Well machine sentience is still somewhat of a touchy subject, even today." she replied, placing her attention with file that now filled the tablet.

"Nila, please don't call yourself that."

"Why? I am an exo, an autonomous mechanical war machine designed by the humans of the Golden Age. How else am I to see myself than as such?"

"No, no, you're more complex than that, you have likes and dislike, quirks, personality traits that are all your own. You're a person."

"We were designed in humanity's image for familiarly and quicker assimilation into human methods, technology, and tools."

"No, you're a unique consciousness that was grown and shaped by your environment."

"Raj stop." Nila said as she looked up again, "Are we really trying to argue about the philosophy of if I'm really alive or not?

"There is no argument, you can feel warmth, sense cold, dislike pain, you _are_ alive Nila."

"I am not getting into this debate with you Raj." the exo snarled, "politics aside, if I see that this new found love of robots you have in any way impacts your performance in-"

"Nila." Raj said, his expression steadfast and solemn.

"Don't interrupt me again Raj that's an-."

"No! Nila I think I…no I know I do. I love you."

Whatever was coming out of the exo's mouth next was cut to a very abrupt halt, leaving the room with a thick new found silence. Even Nila's ghost Rave stopped scanning to look up at the Warlock.

"What did you just say to me?" her metallic face not betraying any emotion.

"I'm in love with you Nilanna-26, and I'm ashamed to admit it's taken me this long to realize it."

Her face stayed frozen for only a few more moments before cracking into a bit of a smirk.

"Did Wrecker put you up to this? I swear the next time I see that idiot, I'm going to kick her over the side of the Tower."

"No one put me up to this Nila, it's just taken me so long to realize it."

"Yeah, well sorry if I have a tough time believing you."

"Why? I've never lied to you before, I never could even if I wanted to."

"I know, that's what bugs me."

"What's not to like about you? You're the most skilled Hunter I've ever seen. You're a natural leader...and well" Raj looked away, suddenly uncomfortable with looking her in the eyes. "I suppose if I've come this far, it goes without saying that you're absolutely beautiful."

"My entire chassis is blood red you imbecile." Nila snapped. "And I seem to be to only sane one right now. For future reference why don't we run through the reasons why you have no idea what you're saying."

"One, I possess very few qualities that a human male would find attractive at all, the biggest being I cannot bear children. Two, you're not attracted to me, you're just infatuated with the fact that I'm based off a humanoid female. If you were to strip me down to my bare chassis you would be extremely disappointed. And three, what are you expecting? For me to just jump into your arms after you confessed to me? Which I should point out, would suck since I weight approximately two and half times more than you."

"Of course not, I expect nothing from you Nila. I just, I wanted to get this off my chest because it's something that's been...affecting me recently. And, well you know how horrible I am with keeping secrets." the Warlock smiled.

"Ain't that the truth," the Hunter deadpanned. "Trust me I'm flattered that you would see in that way, it's just imperative that you realize everything you're thinking, everything you assume right now is wrong."

"Wrong?"

"What you want is an intimate relationship do you not?"

"...not necessarily."

"But that's part of it, right?"

"I suppose, but that's not all I think about."

"I realize that Raj, what you want is for us to be together." Nila said, meshing her fingers together for emphasis.

"Yes, absolutely."

"So what would that entail, hm? How would our dynamic change? We can't have sex, I possess no genitalia. I'm already around you and the fire team 70% of your waking hours. While Guardian couples are not unheard of, they're immature and fleeting. We're warriors first and for most, our time together could end the moment we step back on the battlefield."

"I know, I know, I just-"

"Just what? Are you beginning to realize how foolish this is? That this is nothing but a blindly carnal desire for my form not some higher level of emotion you're confusing it with."

"NO!" Raj cried, slamming his fist down on the table, surprising the Hunter from the sudden outburst.

"Every time I close my eyes I see you, every time I dream it's not about horrors we face everyday it's of you. It's true I wake up every morning wishing you were there beside me, but in that I begin to realize I can't stand the thought of not being with you." He held out his hand letting a bit a Solar Light congregate around it. "This Light, this power would mean nothing to me, this endless battle against the Darkness would be utterly pointless if it meant living a life without you."

Raj's last speech must have tweaked a sub-routine or something of the like for the exo sat speechless. At that moment all she could do was stare at this Guardian as he poured his heart and soul out to her. But try as she might, she couldn't seem to comprehend this, emotion, the human was feeling so strongly about. The technical definition of "love" was not alien to her, no that wasn't it, no maybe...

"Raj it's not that I dislike you. This feeling, this need you have for me, I don't think I can feel the same because-"

"Don't you dare say it's because you're an exo. That's not true and you know it."

"What if it is true, what would you do then?"

"I won't have to. I've seen you show compassion, I've watched you have sympathy, you have doubts, you have concerns, you have a wider range of emotions than I think you're willing to admit."

"Well I certainly won't argue with that." Nila replied, trying to reel the conversation into her control.

"See, you're even sarcastic like Cayde, expect you know, you're a bit more mature about it."

"Agreed, my Vanguard is a bit of a character to say the least."

"But there's also no doubt in my mind he has the capacity to show love."

That once again quieted Nilanna as she sat back on couch. She studied the Warlock who truly seemed content just being in her presence. But as she pooled information from her sensors she found fidgeting and an elevated heart rate. He was nervous, anxious even.

"You really think over the course of this conversation I would have come to definite decision?"

"Maybe." Raj said slowly and hesitantly.

"I forget how obviously positive you can be sometimes. You know affection is based off an initial and often instinctual physical attraction to another _organic _being."

"Stop that."

The exo gave the human a perplexed look. "Stop what?"

"Why do you assume the majority of any relationship is only about sex?"

The gynoid stifled a laugh, drawing a frown from the Warlock.

"Wait, I know you've mentioned it before but is that truly how you believe I see you? As some sex object?" Raj asked sincerely.

"For that most part, yes. While not as common in this time, robot fetishism is still considered an issue by some elder circles, especially the groups that parallel the Monist."

"You think I like you just because you're...inorganic?"

"No, but it's a possibility I won't ignore."

"Why would you...?"

"Because Raj, the causes and mechanics behind lust and the need to pursue a mate are a characteristic of sentient beings such as humans or awoken. I meet none of the criteria needed to become applicable for copulation."

"I think you are."

"Of course you do." she deadpanned.

"Tell me this, why do you think you're not? Why do you think you shouldn't be the object of anyone's affection?" was Raj's slightly smug reply.

"BECAUSE!" Nila screeched while jumping to her feet, suddenly enraged by the man's line of questioning.

Raj on the other hand could barely suppress his fear of the powerful Hunter looming over him.

"If I may." said a third voice that Nila shouldn't have forgotten was there.

"I've finished decrypting the files you requested." Rave spoke as her form floated in between the two Guardians.

"I will admit I'm not very well versed when it comes to these sorts of matters. But it would appear that Raj is dissatisfied with your vague and impersonal answers, when he is trying to address your thoughts on the matter directly."

Nila coiled up as if to reprimand her Ghost but deflated within moments.

"But I insist we leave, it is getting rather late and all Guardians need their rest, no matter what species they are." Rave continued before floating to the exit, not bothering to see if her Guardian had followed.

The couple stared at each other for moment before Nila moved pick up her equipment.

"I'm sorry!" Raj blurted, causing the exo to pause for only a moment.

"Why? You've done nothing wrong." she replied while slipping her cloak back on.

"But I have, this discussion has been wildly inappropriate, and I've been nothing but selfish."

"You said it, not me."

The Warlock gave her a look before speaking.

"You are frustratingly sarcastic sometimes, you know that?"

"Absolutely." she replied while gesturing for them to leave.

The duo stepped out into the cold night air of the Tower's hangar. The late night lull was an odd change of pace to hustle and bustle of day time affairs. Their shipwright had turned in leaving the graveyard shift to man the post, even the frame that over saw the trading of Vanguard weapons was gone for the evening.

Silence still gripped Raj and Nilanna-26 as they made their way onto the Tower's main courtyard. Although it was not as barren as the hangar, its two remaining vendors were the ever diligent bounty tracker for Vanguard and Banshee who seemed deeply engrossed in fixing the scout rifle before him. The only Guardian resident was a Hunter who currently napped in the soft grass of courtyard.

Within the stair well that lead to the north tower, it would seem Nila had come to a conclusion about the night's sensitive discourse.

"You know, I have no protocols, instructions, sub-routines, absolutely nothing for when it comes to feeling an emotional on physical attraction to another being."

"Yeah I'm beginning to realize that."

"That doesn't me I can't"

Raj looked at her expectantly for a moment.

"Let me rephrase, I sense there's nothing to stop me from learning to like a person for the traits others find attractive. If you recall I said before that I don't dislike you for any reason."

"Are you saying you'll give, this, a chance?"

"I'm saying you're not a completely despicable person, so how hard could it be to learn to like the positive things about you?"

"Evening Guardians."

Raj and Nila spun around, caught completely off guard be the voice behind them. But the tension was soon laid to rest when all they found was the Speaker before them.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." he added.

"It should be we who apologize, our conversion must have disturbed your work." Raj replied.

"Think nothing of it, I'm glad to see two Guardians once locked in debate come to an understanding."

"And perhaps this is an opportunity to probe the wisdom of the Speaker." Nila thought aloud.

"What? No, don't ask him about this, it will certainly seem trivial to him." Raj said immediately.

"Nonsense, there is no matter too small for which I will try to provide aid." the Speaker reassured him.

"Do think it possible for an organic being such as a human or awoken to find or have a romantic connection with a non organic one such as an exo?" Nila asked rather bluntly.

"Hm, a matter of the heart? Not my strongest area of expertise. You seek the factor that defines the connections of two souls. And yet" he said as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "I already sense a strong bond between the two of you."

It was only Nila that gave the speaker a surprised look.

"You define the consciousness of both man and machine as separate, yet what I see before me is two souls re-forged of light, stronger together than they ever where apart."

He then gently grasp their arms, Nila's left and Raj's right, guiding their hands together causing them to intertwine.

"You were gifted new life from the power of the Traveler's light, yet it was never said that this responsibly had to be burdened alone. For that is why we have multiple Guardians protecting our city. To find solace in someone who shares your triumphs and burdens I believe is not just a facet of previous lives but this one as well."

Raj attempted to move his hand away, but Nila stood fast keeping them together.

"But how?" the exo asked, "How can there be this deep connection when I don't even know what it looks or feels like?"

"Do you like this Warlock?" the Speaker asked.

"I suppose..."

"Do you find him reliable, responsible, a true strength when things are dire?"

"Well he hasn't failed our fire team yet, so yes."

"Does his absence strain you, do you find his proximity important."

At was at this point that Nila released Raj's hand and stepped away.

"Nila?" Raj asked a bit hurt at her sudden repulsion.

"It would seem one of you has indeed reached a revelation. I hope I could be of some assistance Guardians. Keep your light strong." the Speaker said with finality before leaving the two at the entrance to elevator. Leaving the two to sit in another cold silence. It took a moderate amount of time before Nila's voice broke through the night air

"I realize how cold my hands must feel." the exo said quietly, almost a mumble.

"No, they're warm, very warm." Raj reassured her.

But the Hunter didn't respond as she hailed the elevator.

"Nila?" Raj asked again.

"I dedicated some memory to running a simulation of your absence in non-combat situations." she started, not looking towards Raj in the least.

"For the past several months you've been within audible distance of me, not at your discretion, but at what appears to be mine."

"Is that bad?" Raj commented, "So we spent a large amount of time together, you yourself already said that."

"It was when the sim' brought back a negative value that the details got...anomalous."

"Anomalous?"

Nila nodded as they stepped on to the elevator.

"One example: I seem to prioritize your presence above the rest of the fire team when I clearly shouldn't, there's no reason for it."

"I do too Nila, I don't a reason, only to know that you're there. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know, but..." the exo paused to let out a sigh," If it's alongside you Raj, I suppose I wouldn't mind your help finding that reason."

Raj lit up immediately, a ridiculous grin creeping across his face. But before he move he look to the Hunter for confirmation. The exo slowly nodded but still barely had enough time to steady herself from the tight embrace that came moments later. She let them stay like that for a short time, she figured she could spare the man a small bit of intimacy.

"Aaaannnnd enough of that." Nila said as she grasped the back of the man's collar, lifting him into the air.

"Sorry." Raj said sheepishly.

"Whatever this is, let's try to take it a little slow, okay?" she smirked

"Oh so I guess that means we can't make out yet?" Raj asked, half-jokingly.

"Make out?"

"Old slang term for prolonged kissing, also can put me down please?"

But Nila only glared at him.

"Sorry." he said again as the Hunter set him down, just as the elevator doors opened to his floor.

"I know Raj," she replied with a small pat on his shoulder, "now go before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am." Raj replied playfully as he started down the hall.

Nila watched him leave as the sliding doors eventually blocked him from view. During the rest of her descent she held out her hand, the hand that Raj held while the Speaker had given them his blessing. She hadn't the heart to tell him she felt no spark or other worldly connection, but this was a new chapter in her life. He didn't see her as some tireless war machine, but as a companion, a woman, maybe even a lover.

Nilanna-26 would be damned if she couldn't find this, whatever it was the Speaker said was between them. If it existed, this thing could be discovered, learned, and perfected so that she could one day return the gracious affection that Raj had offered her this day. She would push forward to make sure this became part of her legend.


	2. Chapter 2

_RDS I-II_

_Should provide a closer look on more machine side of the issue._

* * *

><p><em>The battle was hard and long fought Guardians, but you prevailed. Against immeasurable odds you overcame the enemy that walked our lands. Your light...<em>

_LEFT FLANK LEFT FLANK! DO NOT LET THOSE DREGS MOVE UP! Rolo! Advance your team that way, keep pressure on..._

_Although we lost many of our friends this day, rest easy knowing that we have scored a major victory against the encompassing hands of the Darkness. We are one step closer to reclaim our earth, and one day closer to..._

_"THE LAST ONE IS DOWN, FOCUS FIRE ON THE PRIEST! WE'VE LOST TOO MUCH ALREADY! DON"T GIVE THESE BASTARDS ANYTHIN-_

Nilanna-26 was thrust awake by the sudden shock of her dream, a residual side effect courtesy of the synaptic like processes of her mechanical mind. But fear was soon replaced with frustration; post-traumatic stress was an enigmatic but malleable piece of code. She thought she had purged it's triggers long ago, but still it seemed to manifest in these fragmented "dreams" that occurred during her system's equivalent of sleep.

The Speakers resounding praises upon their return was appreciative if not grating. The battle in Old Russia had been the largest coordinated assault since the attack on the Black Garden several months ago. It was painful to be reminded of the losses, Guardians killed in action, unable to be revived by ghosts that were either lost in battle of destroyed by the conflict.

And that was even before the final assault when the Darkness reared its weakened, abet still powerful presence. It enveloped it's minions, protecting them while barring the automatic resurrection of Guardians. The fight was difficult indeed; their fire team had almost lost-

"Raiden." Nilanna said to herself.

She sat up a bit from where she lay to get a better view. She resided in her team's private infirmary within the tower, a perk of being a senior fire team. Especially for a group of guardians known to take as much damage as they dished out.

It didn't take long to locate her injured teammate, who lay in the gurney next to her. His sleeping form lay slightly propped up, an IV drip feeding him during rest. The burly awoken Hunter had done more than his fair share in the battle. It was pure luck, or lack thereof that he had been blindsided by that Fallen sniper. But Nilanna knew him well, he'd rise again more than eager to dive in to a horde of enemies when the time came.

Curious about the rest of her fire team, the exo attempted to sit completely up, but found the task extremely difficult. She tried again, but still failed in her endeavor. Odd, she didn't remember anything happening to her during the...wait.

She ran a diagnostic on herself, but nothing came up. This, of course, was wrong which meant her ghost Rave manually disabled something without updating her memory. She'd attempted to move all four limbs simultaneously to try and begin gauging what was wrong.

She immediately realized that she was numb, very numb. Which would typically mean her sensory array was either damaged or disabled...disabled? Oh no...

She moved both hands into her field of view, but only the left appeared. The memories began to flood back as she recalled the Fallen Captain that blew her right arm off.

"Goddamnit." she muttered as she examined her right side, the arm had been removed from the shoulder. Rave had probably borrowed a Frame and was repairing the damage right now.

She used her good arm to remove the sheet used to cover her form. She was alarmed to find that her left leg was also missing, but memories of why eluded her.

_"Great." _she thought, _"now I can't even walk."_

At least the rest of her seemed okay, just spotted with the usual amount of scorch marks and bullet holes.

There was rather glaring gash on her right breast though. Normally she could less about her appearance, especially these stupid breasts she had. They weren't even compressible like those of a human or awoken. They were just large, hard, and in the way. That's why a number of female exo have had theirs modified, changed or outright removed.

But these last few days she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. It was a nagging feeling, this dirty feeling that if she changed into something...if she somehow appeared less human, he wouldn't like her anymore. Although he himself had made it clear that this wasn't at all the case, she couldn't help but have doubts.

A knock at the infirmary door quickly brought her out of her uneasy thoughts.

"Come in" Nila called as she tried in vain to sit back up, giving up by the time the nurse had made it in. But relief swept over her when she caught a glimpse of her leg sitting on the cart the nurse brought in.

The nurse first made sure Raiden was in good condition before turning to address Nilanna.

"I just wanted you to know you guys are amazing." the Nurse said as she began to prep the leg for reattachment.

"Thanks" Nila replied hesitantly.

"No really, to know that we can be victorious after a hard battle like that fills me with hope that a better time is just ahead."

The exo only nodded as the nurse lined up the appendage with her lower torso. It adhered itself with a loud clank and a hiss of flowing coolants.

"Could you tell me what happened to my leg." Nilanna asked," I don't remember damaging it."

"Oh, one of your fire teammates, I can't recall his name but he thought you were beginning to lose some torque in the primary servo. He asked me to have some technicians take a look at it, and truth be told both your legs needed a bit of maintenance. But that's all fixed now."

"What about my arm?"

"Yes about that, your same teammate took it upon himself to repair it since all of our engineers are swamped with repairing not just injured exos but damaged drops ships, combat frames, you name it. Your legs where processed quickly because there wasn't much to do. But your arm, that's another matter entirely."

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Nila replied as she swept her new legs over the gurney to stand.

"Wait." the nurse the said, holding up her hands, "you still need a bit of rest, plus you need time to recalibrate your legs."

"I'll be fine." the exo replied as she gathered up the bit of her gear that sat on the table next to her.

The nurse however didn't look so convinced.

"Look, my personal quarters are a short distance from here, I'll be fine." Nila reassured her.

"Good, cause I'm walking you there."

Nila only rolled her eyes. Although the sentiment didn't last long, as she found she did need a bit of assistance, stumbling once or twice on the way.

By the time she arrived at her dormitory she felt stable enough to proceed on her own, bidding the nurse farewell she entered the premises and was met with what she feared.

In back of her dwelling where she kept her desk sat Raj, hunched over welding something as sparks kicked up around him. Orbiting him she immediately recognized Rave and Raj's ghost Gato-R, but she was surprised to see the matte black form of Raiden's ghost Viira.

"The mistress returns." Viira's brutal yet feminine voice spoke prompting Raj to stop and swivel around.

"Nilanna!" he exclaimed as happy as he could be. Raj stood to embrace her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"What are you doing?" the Hunter snapped a bit, bringing a worried look the Warlock's face.

"He's obviously repairing your right arm." Viira deadpanned.

Nila glared at the ghost before Raj spoke, "Sorry, I knew it would take too long for Tower's engineers to fix it, plus I wanted you to have fully mobility as soon as possible, so I started the repairs myself."

"It may not look it but from the fragments of memory Raj can recall from his previous life, he was an engineer of sorts, and it shows. He has steady hands and learns very quickly." Gato reassured her.

"Get out." Nila growled, seeming to have ignored everything said. This unfortunately was not surprising, so many calculations ran through her mind that moment, many of them featured fear and uncertainty.

"But-" Raj started.

"I said get out." she snapped again, louder this time and pointing toward the exit.

Raj looked toward Rave for backup, but the ghost could only provide him with a sympathetic look.

Hurt, Raj trudged out of Nila's quarters, trying once more to plead for a case he didn't know existed before giving up and turning away.

Nila dropped down onto her bed, and stared intensely at the ceiling above her.

"That was mature." Rave chided.

"And completely unprovoked." Viira added.

But their words fell on deaf ears as Nila's coded thoughts ran a mile a minute.

He hadn't just seen a part of her she wished would never come to light, he had been fully exposed. The difference between them now fully revealed.

She was a machine, he was not.

This fear was irrational, she was well aware of that. The very fact was brought up when Raj opened himself up to her. But that didn't stop it from happening, this wasn't normal.

_They_ weren't normal.

She'd never heard of a relationship where the male had taken time to repair his girlfriend's arm. That didn't happen, it never happens. But now Raj had shattered this dark secret that only she knew about, or cared to keep for that matter.

"You're being ridiculous you know." Rave spoke, drawing Nila's attention and a glare at the invasion of privacy.

"It's not me," the ghost reminded her," you still have this tick where broadcast some of your thoughts on wider frequencies when you're upset. It's not like I was trying to read them."

"Gee, thanks" Nila griped.

"You know he loves you right? He was so eager to jump at the chance to learn something about you because still offer so little about yourself."

"I know Rave, I just...I just can't understand why."

"Then stop."

"What?"

"Stop trying to understand. Clearly trying to rationalize this has caused you to fabricate these terrors over the most trivial things."

"Trivial? How?" the Hunter snarled.

"Good lord Nilanna-26, I have literally no stake in this relationship yet even I can see that what he feels for you despite the fact you're an exo, shouldn't that mean something within itself?"

Nila wanted to retort but she had nothing, not even a bit. Everything her ghost said was true, but that didn't make the sting any less.

"I feel no sympathy for you, do you know that? Raj tries so hard and yet all you do is push him back because of this idiotic fear that one day he'll wake up realize you're not human. Why did you even accept his offer? You told me you would make progress but it only seems like you're moving backwards."

"You think I don't know that?!" Nila sat up, her one fist clenched, "You think I haven't tried? What do you care anyway?"

"Because I'm your friend too, Nilanna." Rave said softly. "And I care about you, we all do, even Viira who probably shouldn't even be here right now."

"Why? I do find this rather amusing." the black ghost chuckled.

"Shut up." Rave and Nila replied together.

"Although...I do have a valid point to add." Viira purred as she floated in between the two, "Raiden and I, we speak very little but listen quite often."

Both Rave and Nila and looked at Viira skeptically, her off-beat personally was nothing new, but what information would she really have. Like her guardian, she was as introverted as they came.

"I've heard the other lady guardians talking about your Raj. A handsome, kind, and gentle Warlock known to look past outward appearance. Your Raj is lusted after by male and female alike, I would not be surprised if he was scooped up by a beautiful awoken warrior or a human, just like himself."

"Raj wouldn't...would he?" Nila said aloud.

"I think the point small, dark, and brooding is trying make is how long do you think Raj's large and sometimes blinding devotion to you will last if you don't try to meet him half way like you claimed you would." Rave explained.

Nilanna glanced at Rave, then back to Viira before dropping back in bed and resuming her scrutiny of the ceiling.

"Nila, I'm going to call Raj back here so he can finish your arm." Rave announced causing the exo to visibly tense.

"Do it" Nila said after a long pause, not averting her glaze.

"So are we finally having a change of heart?" Rave asked.

"No, I want my right arm back."

Although hard to tell, the Hunter's ghost threw a look all to akin to a glare.

"I'd say that's close enough." Viira spoke.

Rave released an exasperated sigh before contacting Raj's ghost Gato-R.

* * *

><p>Several minutes passed before there was soft knock at the door.<p>

"You don't have to knock Raj." Nila called as she turned over in her bed to face the wall.

The Warlock entered with a still saddened look on his face.

"Listen Nilanna, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just barged into you room like that without asking you first."

"I'm not mad about that."

"Oh, um. Well I sorry abou-"

"Raj, stop apologizing." Nila said with a little edge a she rolled back over and out of bed.

She stood there for a moment, studying him, processing something, trying to establish a concrete idea, but it needed something...a catalyst. She began stripping what little hunter garb she adorned to make the trip back from the infirmary.

Raj looked quite taken aback at the random action before quickly averted his eye, a blush slightly visible even under his brown skin.

"Raj, look at me." Nila demanded.

"But you nak-"

"I'm not naked, we both know that no matter what you think, my "skin" is still a type of armor."

Reluctantly Raj looked up to glaze up the most attractive woman he'd ever had the pleasure of viewing.

Nothing on her form looked slender or fragile, like many female exos her chassis was designed to emulate a human female athlete in their prime. Human like metallic muscles coupled with traditional electromagnetic motors were tucked in to the chiseled perfection of her body. Her legs were long and powerful, her tampered torso provided her hips with a sway that could draw the eyes of any male.

Her flat stomach housed the life blood of every exo, a Golden Age micro-reactor, its functions and capabilities understood by only the ghosts and the Last City's most brilliant physicists. Her pert yet static breasts that made Raj feel ashamed every time he got lost in a fantasy about them. A particular, angular, almost androgynous face that Raj wouldn't trade for anything else. Quick and precise arms...well arm that could aim a rifle with pinpoint accura-.

"Look at me Raj, tell me what do you see." Nila asked again, ripping the Warlock from his trance.

"Uhhhh...what was the question?"

"What do you see." Nila growled.

"That you're still the most beautiful woman in the solar system, even though you're missing an arm." he replied sheepishly.

"Try again Raj, except not with the same line you fed me every week."

"But how?" Raj replied with complete honesty, "You are nothing less than stunning."

"Let's start with this." Nila scowled, pointed to the mechanical socket were her arm should be.

At this point realizing what she was doing, he refused to get short.

"I'm not going to say it." Raj said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because that's not how I see you." he said finality, causing Nilanna to deflate a little. Pushed back but not defeated she slipped on the lower parts of her Hunter wear.

She sat back on the bed with a bit of a slump and just looked at him, willing for the answers to spew forth. Although her expressions where limited, Raj could see the pained contemplation she was doing. He sat down beside her, grasping her hand in his.

"You can talk to me you know." he said quietly, "I now this whole being together thing still bothers you sometimes."

"No…it doesn't bother me Raj. If I tell you anything now, it's that everything I'm working through, none of it is your fault."

"I disagree, any problem you have is a problem of mine too. Just tell me how I can fix it."

"If only it were that simple."

"Maybe it is, you do have tendency to over think things sometimes."

"What? No I don't."

"You think you're some emotionless machine, but we just spent last ten minutes trying to validate your insecuri-OW!"

Raj rubbed his shoulder from where Nila punched him.

"I wasn't trying to validate anything."

"Of course not." he replied sarcastically, "also you're made of metal, getting hit by you hurts a lot more that you think."

"Perks of being an exo," she smirked, "I get to turn off the pain."

"Well that's good to know, are you at least feeling a bit better?" he smiled.

"Yeah a bit, thanks Raj."

"Anytime."

"I guess I've been unfair to you." she started in a serious tone again.

"A bit of understatement."

"Really Raj? Who's the sarcastic one now?"

"Sorry." he smirked, beckoning her to continue.

"I'm glad you chose me Raj, but still I fail to grasp all that it truly entails. Parts of my processes still think this is some sort of farce, that some part of you hasn't realized that I'm a just a machine."

"Ugh, not this again" Raj sighed.

"No!" Nila said as stood before him, "This time I need to know why, it's paradox I can't solve on my own. Look at me, and tell me what you see? Tell why Raj, why me?"

Her luminous eye shown with an intensity Raj had assumed was only reversed for her enemies, but now burned towards him.

What could he say that he couldn't already? What had he left out of his tale? What could finally convince her that he didn't care she was an exo?

But the more the questions began to swirl around the more the same old answer keep surfacing. In fact he bit back down so hard on his default his normally cheery disposition kicked out a frown. He sat back against the wall that was next to her bed and crossed his arms, returning her scowl in turn.

This is something the exo had not expected. Raj angry? Had she stepped over a line? Clearly she had, but why this time?

_"Don't play coy." _she thought to herself, _"You brought this on yourself, everyone but you accepts that he loves you, expect for you. In fact, you know what he's about to say."_

"You still don't need or want a reason to love me do you?" Nila spoke.

"Exactly."

"But I do, when I truly shouldn't"

"Wrong." Raj replied drawing a confused look from the gynoid.

"Every day you think the smallest problems into the ground; you try to find an explanation to everything. To you every problem has a rational solution." Raj said as his features softened. "That's just who you are, so it doesn't surprise me that you keep asking me the same question. The problem is I've already given the correct answer."

He grasped her good arm, guiding her in front of him. She gave him a look as he beckoned her to move closer, when she would only lean in he pulled her into him until she had reluctantly straddled his lap. She could feel his Solar Light shielding him from her weight which washed a very apprehensive feeling over her. If he weren't a guardian her mass could have injured him, just another reason why...

Wait, what is he doing?

It would appear he had brought her all the way down here just to embrace, and that they did. They just sat there, for how long perhaps only the Traveler knew. But Nila stood fast with him, within a tender hug she could have left at any time but couldn't. Although it's what happened soon after that nearly made her jump.

With the prolonged absence of her arm, her sensory array had since adjusted itself to ignore any information coming from the empty socket. So there was absolute nothing to dampen the sensation of the kiss Raj planted on her neck.

Electronic eyes that had fluttered closed now shot open at the action, this was a major leap from the casual embrace they usually shared. She nearly tensed again when he placed another one, farther up the nap of her neck.

This was...interesting. Never in this life or the past had anyone shown her this level of affection, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it actually. But even that began to gray as he moved his hands down to small of her back.

They stay together like that, no more advances made, only the soft sounds of Raj's breathing and Nilanna's body venting heat.

"Raj?"

"Mm, hm?"

"Are we...damnit what's the word I'm looking for?...Cuddling? Is that what we're doing?"

"I think so?" he replied in a very unsure tone.

"_He isn't sure what we're doing_?" she thought.

"I'm going to guess you're not much of a ladies man, are you?" she deadpanned.

"No." he sighed.

A snippet of code within her found that _very_ acceptable. "Honestly, I'm going to take that as a good thing." Nila said as she pulled apart just enough to look him in the eye.

"Thanks, I think." Raj replied. Several moments passed before he made verbal the issue that was on his mind.

"Uh Nila?" He grasped her a bit tighter when her expression remained even.

"Can you..." he whispered before pressing his lips to plates that defined her mouth. She was hard, metallic, but warm, so warm. A moment so euphoric he prayed for its eternity, but shortly only received its end.

Nilanna-26 pulled back within moments; surprise and fear. Those were the emotions Raj knew he saw flash through her electronic eyes.

"Can you, feel that Nila?" he asked, his anxiety beginning to intensify as his breath grew heavy.

"Yes, I can Raj. You know what else I can feel?"

"What else?"

"That fact that I have one arm." she purred, taking the first chance she could to completely shatter the moment and the tension.

His eyes flew open in shock as memories of the previous argument replayed themselves.

"Nila, crap, oh my god, I'm sorry." he fumbled over his words. He jumped to his feet the moment the exo slipped off his lap.

"Gato?" Raj asked when he couldn't summon his ghost. He turned back to look at Nilanna who only shrugged. She tried to contact Rave before scanning a few wave lengths for a signal given off by her thought patterns.

"They probably gave us a minute." she guessed as Raj slumped back onto the bed.

"I'm sure they know we're done with whatever it was we were doing, they'll be along soon." she added.

"What do think we were doing?" he asked.

"I don't know, I suppose you were trying to comfort me. She replied, bringing a small smile to the Warlock's face.

"But upon closer inspection, that seemed a little more self-gratifying." she smirked.

"I'm sorry...that is why I asked, I wasn't sure how, um, accurate an exo's sense of touch is."

"It's accurate enough Raj, but that being said, it's part of why I reacted the way I did. I have no clue how I'm supposed to feel right now. I have no reference, no instinct, nor previous experience."

"Oh, yeah I know but..."

"Tell me, how should I feel about this Raj?"

"I won't tell you that Nila." he replied, his expression rigid.

"Still? Something I should figure out for myself I suppose."

"Exactly."

She peered at him from the corner of her eye then looked back down. She unconsciously rubbed stump that was her right arm socket bringing a saddened look to Raj's face.

It was a few moments before she made eye contact with him and immediately brought her arm down, realizing what she doing. "I do genuinely feel better." she nodded bringing a small smile back to the human.

Maybe this was something, for the most part she knew a smiling Raj was better than a frowning one. And a comforting Raj was...

She rubbed the side of her neck Raj had caressed. Was that a good thing? Based on the biometric feedback she was getting during the event it was quite enjoyable for him, he was content, happy, and just a hint of, well, horny.

But there was joy, definite joy. And given their constant close proximity to one another perhaps this was the next logical step.

A new level of intimacy was the next logical step in an illogical relationship. Peculiar.

The exo's spirits lifted a bit as she continued her train of thought. It was peculiar, they were peculiar, strange, weird.

They weren't normal.

In the past she may have labeled this a negative, but now her systems could not define them as bad, only abnormal. And that had to mean something.

Nothing about them was bad, malicious, acidic, none of that.

And that was good right? Statistically yes. But statistics can be wrong, perhaps a test to confirm instead...

"Raj." Nilanna said after some time, the Warlock turned to face her expectantly. His eyes still brimming with hope, typical Raj.

"Show me how much progress you've made with repairing my arm." she said as she stood, beckoning him to return to the desk.

"Yes! Of course." he chirped as he bounded from the bed and onto the seat.

"I think I was almost finished." he said casting an orb of Solar energy above them to provide an supplementary light source. He pointed out where he was mending a support tube for her arm's tendons.

But he didn't seem at all shocked or disturbed in the least; in fact he truly was more eager than anything, just like her ghost claimed.

_"Of course he's fine you moron." _she thought to herself as he continued to highlight other repaired areas, _"you were the only one with the problem. And guess what? You were wrong...well that's crap," _she corrected herself,_ "I'm never wrong, only misinformed."_

"We'll, how is it?" Raj asked, ripping her from her thoughts.

"Not too bad, Rave did a good job teaching you."

"Hm, I don't know, I still don't feel too confident with it."

"You've done a fine job so far, and I think I may be able to walk you through the rest." she nodded.

"Really? You know Rave said you weren't the best at anatomy." he chuckled.

"She would say that." Nila replied, looked rather unoffended, "But she isn't the best creative problem solver I know either."

"For example." she said as she held out her left arm. Raj watched as she remained still for a few moments, he almost missed the slight waver within the violet hue of those luminescent eyes: the tell-tale sign of an exo studying something with a multi-spectrum scan.

"There is nothing wrong with my left arm, and I know for a fact that mechanically it's a reflection of my right." the Hunter explained.

She pointed out where to start anew, spurring the Warlock into action. The pair toiled into the night to complete the project at hand only stopping to let the young human's hand rest. Unbeknownst to them their guardians observed from a far, and one was very pleased with what she saw.

_"You two are still here? I'm not sure if this is quaint or pathetic." _Viira's voice bounced through their processors.

_"It's my job Viira." _was Rave's snippy retort.

_"Mine too." _Gato added.

_"Yeeessss, add the matchmaker to the long list of ghost responsibilities." _the black ghost sneered.

_"If I see fit to help my guardian's well-being, why not?" _Rave asked.

_"Because its trivial, especially in this case." _Viira replied.

_"We know you don't believe that." _Gato said, _"You're the one who pushed Raiden and Wrecker together."_

_"At least they're both compatible, you're oblivious guardian as fallen for a mechanical war machine." _Viira bit back, her telepathic signal nearing a shout.

_"And what's so wrong with that? You seemed for the idea no too long ago." _Rave interjected.

_"The foolish guardian is in love with a synthetic intelligence, why the notion is as ludicrous as a guardian being in love with a ghost." _Viira screeched silencing both ghosts.

Gato-R peered over at Rave who kept her monolithic gaze trained on the black ghost.

_"You're in love with Raide-"_

_"Shut up." _Viira growled as she started to drift away from the two, although she didn't make it too far when a voice caused them all to freeze.

_"I do find it reassuring that you 3 stuck around, but I really need you to shut up." _Nilanna's transmitter pinged_. "My boyfriend and I are trying to finish the delicate process of spot welding my arm with Solar Light, and now quite frankly, you're being as loud as hell."_

The rousing announcement slapped a profound silence across the trio, only to be disturbed by the still slightly bitter but cynical wit of Viira.

"_BLRAAG!" _the black ghost shouted out on every available frequency.

You could almost see her angular form smile at the pleasurable change reaction to Raj's shriek of pain and a muffed explicative from Nilanna.

_"Seriously?" _Gato and Rave deadpanned in unison.

_"Absolutely." _Viira purred as she drifted away.

* * *

><p><em>Was the discourse healthy and realistic given the context?<em>

_Do you feel this is a believable set of issues with exos?_


End file.
